Glitzy Changes
by racharoni
Summary: Angel Investigations is lead to investigate a strange vision; Cordy and Angel are inadvertently effected and find themselves in a slightly retro Sunnydale. (BtVS X-over) *added ch.10*
1. Slick Plummets

**Title:** "Glitzy Changes"  
**Spoilers:** Post "Waiting In the Wings".. right after Groo arrives. Everything after that? Didn't happen.  
**Rating:** PG-13.. to be safe. Nothing that couldn't happen on the show.  
**Distribution:** Ask me. I'd probably be flattered. :P  
**Disclaimer: **Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the show and it's characters.. all that jazz.  
**Summary:** Angel Investigations is lead to investigate a strange vision; Cordy and Angel are inadvertently effected.  
**Feedback: ** I welcome constructive criticism. And praise, if any. :D  
**Note: **This is my second fanfic of all time, and my first one for Angel. Make of that what you will. :)

* * *

**---Hyperion Hotel | Room 216 | Circa 1928---**

A handsome man with slicked back brown hair a la Grease and clothes reminiscent of two decades prior sits statically on his bed. A knock at the door is heard, and a millisecond after he instinctively whips his head toward it with a low growl. The fellow lets the knocker in without question. It's a woman. He shuts the door behind her, and personality shines on his face out of nowhere. With a smirk written all over him and a low voice, he greets her.

Man: "Hey there sheba, took you long enough."

Woman: "Don't play a line on me, I'm only here for business, and you know it."

Man: "Don't flatter yourself, doll.. it's just that I wouldn't want my renting out this ritzy joint go to waste."

His smirk is intensified with an even higher eyebrow, and the woman rolls her eyes with disinterest.

Woman: "Turn it off, alright Johnny? Just --"

She was cut off once Johnny was in one swift moment pinning her to the wall. He grabbed the manila envelope out of her hand and tossed it on the floor. She whispered..

Woman: "I ain't interested.. Johnny, please.."

Johnny: "You'll be wishing you were interested soon enough, not that it's any skin off my nose."

He grinned and stepped back, only to stretch his arm out towards her and hover his left hand flat an half an inch from her chest.

Johnny: "Anazeteo!"

At that, light burst from his hand and into the woman. Johnny sealed his eyes and smiled from pleasure, continuing the stream. After a moment of this, the flow of the light reversed and Johnny radiated a sol-like glow. Then it ended, and the woman dropped.

* * *

**---Hyperion Hotel | Angel's Room | Present Day---**

Angel lies on his bed, still in the evening's gruntled attire, cradling the sleeping Conner. His eyelids fall, and already he reminisces the night. With a frown, he takes a deep unneeded breathe of air, and forces his eyelids to lift. The fallen vampire watches his resting child, and musters a grateful attitude.

The door is opened, and the sea green demon enters.

Angel: "Lorne."

He's half disappointed and half miffed; an unruly combination. Lorne understands the man as he reads his cheat sheet, Angel's aura.

Lorne: "Hey there champ. So, how are we?"

Angel: "We're fine. Why would we be any different?"

It sounded more like a statement than a question, as Angel was eager to dismiss the guest.

Lorne: "Heh. Don't even try to play that game, Angel-cak.. Angel."

The demon sighs, as if annoyed by Angel's emotional blockade.

Lorne: "Just know that.. I know how you're feeling right now. But don't let your heart break just yet, this Groo guy seriously isn't looking like long-term loving, if you ask me."

Angel put up his shield a long time ago, and so he stares impatiently at the plant colored lunatic.

Lorne: "Alright!.."

..he says with two hands up surrendering himself.

Lorne: "I'll leave you be. Just.. just feel better, dark avenger."

He exits, taking his concern with him and shutting the door.

* * *

**--Next Day--**

Angel jogs downstairs, fresh from a night of brooding and greeted by a scene of the diligent machine that is Angel Investigations. Wesley is thumbing through a thousand or so years old ancient text of some kind, Fred is charting the trajectory of a fluid dimension through the universe's assumed mass distributions on the whiteboard, and Gunn is going through the weapon cabinet. Cordelia is writing a description of a pending case in a new file with.. with the Groosalug by her side.. grinning and glowering at her beauty.

Angel fumbles when this catches his eye, and he struggles to mask his repulsion with something he hasn't much practice of using.. a very faux smile. He approaches Cordelia, once he realizes that she is the one he would need to talk to in order to get himself started on whatever work they have.

Angel: "So! What are we doing today?"

Cordelia: "Good morning to you too, Angel."

Groo: "Ah yes! Good morning my fellow warrior!"

Angel fumbles again with his psuedo-smile as the other 'warrior' gives him a hearty pat on the back.

Angel: "Yeah. Morning."

The rest of the group greets the seeker of atonement in practical unison.

Cordelia: "Actually, I just got a vision this morning. Wesley can give you the lowdown."

Angel: "Oh. O.. Okay."

He waltzes over to the fellow heartbroken man.

Wesley: "Ah.. yes of course, Angel."

He clears his throat a bit.

Wesley: "Cordelia envisioned a young woman being attacked in the nearby hotel, that expensive Hilton establishment.. room 216. It'll take place tonight."

He straightens his glasses.

Wesley: "The attacker is supposedly human, with some sort of power within. His abilities, however, are difficult to match up with those of the Wiccan variety. We're still not sure what exactly we're up against."

Angel: "What are his powers?"

The vampire was set in all-business mode now.

Wesley: "The vision was obscured by a bright light apparently emitting from either the man or his victim. This is all we know."

Angel: "Oh.."

He spins around toward the physicist.

Angel: "Fred? Any insight? Science-wise?"

Fred: "Well.."

Angel braced himself for a long ranty explanation. Fred smiled and shook her head entusiactically.

Fred: "No."

Angel: "Oh."

Gunn approaches the discussion, stealing a smile with Fred. Wesley does a good job of hiding the fact that his heart just plummeted into his stomach.

Gunn: "So what do we do? Doesn't sound like your basic hack and slash."

Wesley: "Well.. we research some more. And if we can't find any useful information, we go anyway. We all stand a better chance than that girl does."

Angel: "Fine with me."

Groo: "I will go as well. I am prepared to vanquish the light!"

Cordelia: "And that's why I love you so much."

As the girl radiated the room with a gigantic grin, Angel pouted all the more.

Cordelia: "So I guess we've got a lot of dusty bookage to get through, then. Cause glowy people? Not all that original."

* * *

**--Later--**

Gunn checks his watch.

Gunn: "Times up. We're gonna have to leave with what we got."

Cordy: "Which is absolutely nothing. I'm thinking extra man-power needed? I could come along since we've been training for a while now. And Fred could watch Conner with Lorne."

Angel: "N--"

Groo: "No, my princess! The body of a woman is meant to stay as soft as possible and far away from danger. I cannot allow it!"

Angel: "Well you see that right there is just old-fashioned thinking, Groo."

The vampire pats his fellow warrior on the back with sly intentions.

Angel: "Cordelia is a fine.. fine warrior. How could you do anything _but_ expect her to fight well?"

Cordelia: "My sentiments exactly! I think I'll go with the saber today."

Angel: "A fine choice for a fine warrior."

Gunn: "...okay then. Let's hit it."

Groo: "It's here?"

[pause]

Gunn: "Oh! Nah man, that's just a... I meant.. let's just go to where we need to be, alright?"

Groo: "I am prepared for battle!"

The group of fighters exit the Hyperion.

* * *


	2. Unpredictable Couple

**Title:** "Glitzy Changes"  
**Spoilers:** Post "Waiting In the Wings".. right after Groo arrives. Everything after that? Didn't happen.  
**Rating:** PG-13.. to be safe. Nothing that couldn't happen on the show.  
**Distribution:** Ask me. I'd probably be flattered. :P  
**Disclaimer: **Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the show and it's characters.. all that jazz.  
**Summary:** Angel Investigations is lead to investigate a strange vision; Cordy and Angel are inadvertently effected.  
**Feedback: ** I welcome constructive criticism. And praise, if any. :D  
Thanks for all the comments so far.  
**Note: **This is my second fanfic of all time, and my first one for Angel. Make of that what you will. :)

* * *

**---Angel's Car---**

Angel concentrates on the road while Gunn sits in the passenger seat fiddling with the radio. Wesley, Cordelia, and Groo sit in the backseat in that order.

Radio: "..Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.."

Groo: "I do like this machine. It transports us from one area to another, and allows wind to whip my long hair."

Radio: "...Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go..."

Cordelia: "And what beautiful hair it is."

Wesley: "Sitting on a remarkable mind, as well."

Cordelia glares at the bookworm, although her own comment stank of sarcasm.

Radio: "...It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right..."

Groo: "I thank you, fellow great mind!"

Radio: "...I hope you have the time of your life..."

Cordelia: "So! Angel, any quick plan action happening in _your _ brain?"

Radio: "...So take the photographs and still-frames in your mind..."

Angel: "Wha..? Oh, uh.. yeah. I guess we'd have to rent a room to get to the scene."

Radio: "...tattoos of memories, and dead skin on trial.. for what it's worth it was worth all the while..."

Gunn: "Oh yeah, we're gonna have to get in first. Forget about that. What are we supposed to do with Hercules here?"

Radio: "...It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you have the time of your life..."

Wesley: "Matter of fact, wouldn't the whole lot of us renting out a room look suspicious?"

Radio: [Instrumentals]

Cordelia: "Plus, the more people, the pricier it gets. And we won't actually be staying so..."

Gunn: "Just me and Angel, the manly folk minus Hercules and Plato?"

Radio: "...It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you have the time of your life..."

Wesley: "Like you said, Gunn, this isn't going to be the usual battle. I'll accompany Angel and see if I could assist in identifying the nature of the offender."

Cordelia: "But if this is an undercover job, we'll want to distract the guy away from that girl with a more enticing victim. Angel could be there if anything happens."

Radio: "It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you have the time of your life."

Angel: "Alright then, let's go. You guys stay here and keep your eyes out for bright lights on the second floor."

By now, they were parked in the lot of the Hilton. Angel turned off the engine, and the two of them headed for the entrance.

Groo: "I send you waves of good luck, my princess!"

Cordelia: "Yeah, thanks hun."

Gunn: "Oh right.. may the force be with you and all."

* * *

**---Hilton: Lobby---**

Cordelia and Angel enter side by side, scanning their surroundings. Cordelia slips her arm around Angel's waist. She notes his apprehension.

Cordelia: "Undercover, right?"

Angel: "Oh yeah, right."

Angel puts his arm over her shoulder, and they approach the front desk.

Angel: "Hi there.."

He glances at a nametag.

Angel: "..Mark. I'd like to rent a room here, for me and my gal."

Cordelia: "Preferably on the second floor."

Mark glares questionably.

Angel: "We like it like that. Not too high, not too low. Right in the middle."

Mark: "Sure.. so, cash or credit?"

* * *

**---Hilton: Second Floor---**

Cordelia drops her voice and imitates Angel.

Cordelia: "Right in the middle, for me and my gal."

Cordelia: "What was that about?"

Angel: "Hey, I'm not the one who almost blew our cover."

Angel heightens his voice.

Angel: "On the second floor, please Mark."

Cordelia laughs uncontrollably.

Cordelia: "I didn't see a chipmunk anywhere, was it behind us?"

Angel: "Let's just concentrate on the mission, okay _hun?"_

Cordelia: "Alright Angel, don't get your panties in a bunch. So do you think 216 was rented by the victim, or neon man?"

Angel: "Let's find out."

* * *

**---Angel's Car---**

...

........

Gunn: "So...."

Groo grins.

Gunn: "How do you like our Earth so far, Groo?"

Groo: "Ah yes, I favor it very well. A strong helping of your earth in Mukna makes a delicious brew. "

Groo: "Mmm."

Gunn plasters a smile and nods his head very, very slowy.

Wesley: "Cordy's a lucky girl."

Groo: "Ah yes, I thank you. However, I do not understand her plan. How is she and Angel meant to enter the lodging without suspicion?"

Gunn: "Undercover."

Groo puts on a strong face strewn with concentration.

Gunn: "Undercover.. like.. like they're pretending to be something else. In this case, a couple I guess."

Groo: "A couple of what?"

..

Gunn: "Of.. like.. lovers."

Gunn: "Just pretend."

Groo: "Oh, I understand."

Groo: "Do not worry, this does not upset me at all. I am positive that I will satisfy my princess in all areas of mate searching."

Groo: "Such as cooking."

Wesley: "Ah, Pylean cuisine. I'm sure she'll love that."

* * *


	3. Popular Normalcy

**Title:** "Glitzy Changes"  
**Spoilers:** Post "Waiting In the Wings".. right after Groo arrives. Everything after that? Didn't happen.  
**Rating:** PG-13.. to be safe. Nothing that couldn't happen on the show.  
**Distribution:** Ask me. I'd probably be flattered. :P  
**Disclaimer: **Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the shows and it's characters.. all that jazz.  
**Summary:** Angel Investigations is lead to investigate a strange vision; Cordy and Angel are inadvertently effected.  
**Feedback: ** I welcome constructive criticism. And any other sort of comment, if any. :P  
Thanks for all the comments so far!  
**Note: **This is my second fanfic of all time, and my first one for Angel. Make of that what you will. :)

* * *

**---Hilton: Room 216---**

Johnny lays on the bed, with his hands propping up his head, watching television. His expression is that of amusement, as he stares into the snowy and otherwise empty screen. He hears a knock on the door, and within a second he is there to open it. Angel and Cordelia stand before him. The young man's suit looks straight out of GQ magazine, if they made issues in the 50's.

Cordelia: "Hi there! Sorry to bother you, but we needed ice. And the ice machine's broken. So we wondering, do you have any ice? Can we borrow your ice?"

Johnny: "Ai--"

Angel: "Oh hey, hi there! How rude of us! My name's Angel and this is my wife Cordelia. We're in 214."

Angel grabs Johnny's hand and shakes it fervently.

Johnny: "Yeah hi, I'm Johnny. Do come in folks, I'm sure I'll find something to give you."

They enters, and Johnny swiftly shuts the door behind them.

Angel: "So uh, lights not working?"

Johnny: "I like it dark. With a bit of..."

He seems to be instantaneously moved to his television, and presses the off button.

Johnny: "Illumination."

Just as soon as he left, he returns inches in front of Cordelia and Angel.

Angel: "Wow, you're a speedy feller. How's that working out for ya?"

Johnny sniffs the air.

Johnny: "Mmm.. this will make a much better session than I planned."

He moves in closer, and sniffs once more.. giggling with composure and speaking with a smooth, mafia-like accent.

Johnny: "The two of you... *sniff* ...ah... tension is the tastiest of all. That'll come in handy. *sniff* Oooh... a vampire with a soul? A cursed soul? Aha.. perfect."

Angel drops the act and grabs his neck.

Angel: "And what are you?"

Johnny, ever as swift, knocks Angel's arm off his neck. He then pushes his arms out, so fast that wind blew unto the duo's chests.

Johnny: "You won't need to know."

Angel tries to knock away the arm hovering in front of Cordelia, but Johnny's arms are as taut as tightrope. Johnny smirks.

Johnny: "Duplus anazeteo!"

* * *

**---Angel's Car---**

Groo: "..and then I did the Dance of Joy for two moons!"

The Groosalug grins madly, as Wesley and Gunn do their best to offer the same. A bright light flies through a window on the second floor, irradiating the parking lot for six seconds before darkness returns.

Gunn: "Was that me blanking out or the sparkly bad guy?"

Wes: "Possibly both. Let's go."

* * *

**---Hyperion Hotel | Lobby---**

Conner giggles as Lorne rocks him with his rendition of Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On". Fred clicks away on the computer as she continues to research for the case. Once the Host ends his solo, Fred claps and smiles.

Fred: "That was a very popular song the year I got sucked into a portal! You're such a great singer. I wish I could sing like you, but I just don't have much projection capabilities in that arena. Oh, projection! The light emission from Cordelia's vision could have resulted as a side effect of a transferred projection across planar fields thus triggering a whole multitude of fascinating consequences!"

Conner: *burp*

Lorne: "Hun, as much as love to hear to babble, I have no idea what you're saying."

* * *

**---The Bronze | March 1998---**

The bustling establishment with hormonal teenagers abound is just that, with pulsating music and dim lighting. At that moment, the Bronze is on the scale ranking normalcy, with not a demonic entity nor scooby in sight. A moment later, the normalcy is dropped to a freaking-weird status. In a quiet and empty corner of the club, two figures fall out of thin air four feet off the ground, with a small flash of light. Cordelia looks at Angel with wide eyes.

Cordelia: "Ah! Angel you're--"

She follows his gaze, which led to herself.

Cordelia: "Ah!"

Angel is also wide eyed as Cordelia enters a strategic fetus position. He swipes a nearby tablecloth and covers the naked woman in front of him. He then snatches another one for his own modesty. Angel grabs Cordelia's arm and leads the run to the (thankfully) close women's bathroom, locking the door behind them once they find it void of any potential gawkers.

Cordelia: "What the hell is going on?!"

Angel was breathing hard now, as the adrenaline of the experience floods him.

Angel: "I- I don't know! We _were_ just at the Hilton, right?"

Cordelia: "Yeah, and now we're at the damn Bronze! Naked! Oh my God, I am so gonna give a piece of my mind to that Soprano guy! Grr!"

Angel tried to steady his heartbeat as--

_Angel: Heartbeat?_

He stands there speechless, motionless, and with his mouth gaping as he realizes what he was feeling. Cordelia drops her tone and notes his sudden wax museum impression.

Cordelia: "Angel?"

Angel: "Cordy.."

He breaks his pause to look up at her. Angel takes her hand and rests it over his heart.

Angel: "What is this?"

With mouths agape, they both pause this time. Paused with Cordelia feeling his heart pulse, both stationary and half naked in the girl's bathroom of Sunnydale's 'The Bronze'.

* * *

**---Hyperion Hotel | Lobby---**

Lorne: "So you're saying that he's a time travel demon?"

Conner was fast asleep in the crib long before Fred could even begin to explain it coherently.

Fred: "I wouldn't know if it were a demon or not, but it is time travel. Except this man has the capability to insert new mass into history, rather than replacing identical mass. In order to do so, he must rebuild to mass in it's purest forms before transference."

Lorne: "Okay, let's play a scenario then. See if I got this right. Let's say our Jane Doe at the Hilton lived in Vegas back in.. oh.. 1987. Our Joe Black flashes her chest in 2002, and her present body collapses. Back in 1987, her old self stays put, and her new self in it's purest form shows up out of nowhere?"

Fred: "Exactly! I think I got everything understood myself except where they show up and when they do, and _why_ they show up where and when they show up."

...

.......

Lorne: "Okay, I think I get it now. We should probably call the rag tag posse and give them the lowdown. So, is the guy evil or what? What harm could this cause to the victim? Why would he want to..."

Fred: "That's not my area of expertise, I figure Wesley could come up with an answer for all that stuff. I'd just hurt myself trying."

Lorne: "I hear ya, sugar. I hear ya."

* * *


	4. Naked Corner

**Title:** "Glitzy Changes"  
**Spoilers:** Post "Waiting In the Wings".. right after Groo arrives. Everything after that? Didn't happen.  
**Rating:** PG-13.. to be safe. Nothing that couldn't happen on the show.  
**Distribution:** Ask me. I'd probably be flattered. :P  
**Disclaimer: **Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the shows and it's characters.. all that jazz.  
**Summary:** Angel Investigations is lead to investigate a strange vision; Cordy and Angel are inadvertently effected.  
**Feedback: ** I welcome constructive criticism. And any other sort of comment, if any. :P  
Thanks for all the comments so far!!  
**Note: **This is my second fanfic of all time, and my first one for Angel. Make of that what you will. :)

* * *

**---The Bronze | Girl's Bathroom | March 1998---**

Cordelia snaps out of her sheer shock and unrecognizable emotion, dropping her hand off Angel's chest. She smiles gently.

Cordelia: "I'd hug you, but then I couldn't hold my tablecloth up."

Angel blushes, and then takes in the fact that he _can _blush now. This makes him blush more.

Angel: "And-- And you're hair's all long."

Cordelia: "Yours is all.. de-gelled."

Cordelia: "What could all this mean? Do you think this is the snafoo Wesley was talking about?"

Angel: "Sna-- it's shanshu, Cordy."

He grins, and then someone raps on the door.

Bronze Janitor: "Is anyone in there?"

Angel: "There's a lot going on right now, but we _really_ have to get ourselves of this little predicament first."

The window catches his eye, and the seasoned action heroes both make haste.

* * *

**---Hyperion Hotel | Lobby---**

Wesley: "..and this is how we found them."

He gestured to Angel and Cordelia sitting next to him, each unconscious. Lorne and Fred look towards each other, and then back to Welsey, Gunn, and Groo.

Lorne: "We.. well, our pixie-wiz here.. found a little something too."

Groo: "I am most anxious to hear of your discovery, Fred."

Fred: "Well... after analyzing Cordelia's description of the light, researching, and talking to Lorne it occurred to me that the most likely cause for such a magnificent light must be.."

Lorne: "How's about we skip the translation? Fred thinks it's time travel."

Wesley: "..Of course! I see. That's an excellent theory, Fred. It could explain why they don't seem to be able to be awakened from their unconscious states. There are a number of potential reasons for this, however. Could you perhaps go into further detail with your theory?"

Gunn lays back awaiting the inevitable mumbo-jumbo enriched conversation, Lorne tries to keep up with the brainiacs, and Groo fiddles with his own hair with an intense curiousity.

* * *

**--- Alley Behind The Bronze's Girls Bathroom | March 1998---**

Angel: "That was kinda hard, without the super-powers."

Cordelia hits him on the shoulder.

Cordelia: "Pfft, ya big wimp... speaking of, though, this _is_ Sunnydale. Wouldn't we actually be safer in the the Bronze?"

Angel: "Don't worry, I still know how we move and how we think. I know what to avoid."

Cordelia: "..and if we don't avoid well enough?"

Angel scans the alley, and heads over to a dumpster. He picks up two convenient pieces of wood, and hands one to Cordelia.

Angel: "You'd know what to do, and so would I. We're not completely incapable."

Cordelia: "Pretty damn close, being naked and all."

They hear voices approaching, and hush themselves while backing into a corner. Through the shadows, they see a vampire forcing a girl into the alley. Angel instinctively shoots up and steps into visibility.

Angel: "Don-- Don't do that."

Cordelia rolls her eyes, gets up, and stands behind Angel.

Vampire: "Angelus! I-- I'm so sorry, I didn't know this alley was taken."

He smirks and helps himself to an eyeful of Cordelia. Angel growls, and then remembers himself.

Angel: "Leave the girl."

Vampire: "Oh... right. Absolutely, anything for a legend. I'll leave you to your fun."

Cordelia: "Leave your clothes, too."

Angel affirms it, and the vampire stops smirking. Angel addresses the victim.

Angel: "I like giving them a head start. Run."

She runs away, and Angel returns his glance to the vampire.

Vampire: "Ah.. heh.. sure thing, Angelus."

The vampire expression reaches that of confusion, and he begins by removing his jacket.

* * *

**--- The Bronze | March 1998---**

Buffy and Willow enter to the usual Bronze scene, and get themselves a table. Willow notices a long line to the girl's bathroom, and a janitor yelling at the door and fumbling with his keys. She points this out to Buffy.

Willow: "I wonder what happened there."

Buffy: "Probably some couple locking themselves in for a makeout session, you know the deal."

Willow: "I wonder if it's Xander and Cordelia, that sort of thing seems to be.. their sort of thing."

Buffy: "Aren't they broken up now?"

Willow: "I have no clue."

Cordelia approaches them.

Cordelia: "Oh my god, you guys! Guess what happened!"

Buffy: "Y--"

Cordelia: "Some couple streaked in the Bronze! They're in the bathroom right now."

Willow: "Oh wow. I was gonna do that, big stealers."

Cordelia: "And I totally got a glimpse of the guy. He was _so _my kind of... but he's obviously very taken."

Buffy: "Huh. Did you recognize either of them? Anyone from school?"

Cordelia: "I don't know who they were, but they're definitely from Sunnydale High. They were our age."

* * *

**--- Alley Behind The Bronze's Girls Bathroom | March 1998---**

The vampire removes his boxers, and Angel quickly goes for the stake.

Angel: "Voila! Clothes."

Cordelia: "Lucky us for getting ourselves a hygenic, jumbo sized vamp."

Cordelia grabs the jacket, boxers, shoes, and t-shirt while Angel goes for the sweater, socks, and jeans.

Angel: "They'll do for now."

Cordelia goes behind the dumpster to dress and continues talking to Angel, who is also dressing.

Cordelia: "So he thought you were Angelus, what was up with that? You haven't been grrr since forever, not to mention you haven't been in Sunnydale for a while."

Angel: "I think you're underestimating how big I was, Cor. I was the bees knees, back in my day."

Cordelia: "Riiight. So I guess we're heading for Buffy's house, right? She's probably out patroling by now, but Willow sho--"

..

Angel: "Cordy?"

Cordelia: "Angel.."

She comes out from behind the dumpster, fully dressed (relatively, that is), and carrying a newspaper.

Cordelia: "Why does this perfectly non-old paper say March 1st, 1998?"

* * *


	5. Sniffing Pulse

**Title:** "Glitzy Changes"  
**Spoilers:** Post "Waiting In the Wings".. right after Groo arrives. Everything after that? Didn't happen.  
**Rating:** PG-13.. to be safe. Nothing that couldn't happen on the show.  
**Distribution:** Ask me. I'd probably be flattered. :P  
**Disclaimer: **Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the shows and it's characters.. all that jazz.  
**Summary:** Angel Investigations is lead to investigate a strange vision; Cordy and Angel are inadvertently effected.  
**Feedback: ** I welcome constructive criticism. And any other sort of comment, if any. :P  
Thanks for all the comments so far!!  
**Note: **This is my second fanfic of all time, and my first one for Angel. Make of that what you will. :)

* * *

**--- The Bronze | March 1998---**

Cordelia: "So any oogaly boogalies you guys trying to kill today? Or it just your ex needin' a worrying for?"

Buffy: "...nah. Pretty much an off day."

Willow: "Demons keeping low tonight. Which they better."

Willow makes a mean face and shakes her fist towards nothing in specific.

Cordelia: "Right. So hows about Angel-- us?"

The slayer inhales, attempting to be as unreadable as possible, and smiles politely.

Buffy: "Haven't seen him recently, Cordelia."

Cordelia:"..but your gonna find him and kill him, right? Because honestly, the knowledge of his existence isn't doing much for me on my nights out."

Buffy: "Don't worry about it. Next time I see him he's going to be very dead."

..

Buffy: "Err.. I mean, after I kill him. Like.. okay he's already dead, but.."

Willow: "Dust?"

Buffy: "Right. He's gonna be dust."

Buffy makes a serious face, and Cordelia mocks up a polite smile herself.

Cordelia: "Okay. Nice to know. See you guys whenever."

* * *

**---Hyperion Hotel | Lobby---**

Wesley: "Oh of course, quite right. Which leads us to the question on whether or not they'll be capable of returning."

Fred: "Right! Because the mass.."

Lorne: "Poodles? Hate to interrupt the fun, but we have to come up with the plan now."

Wesley smiles.

Wesley: "It's really all quite astonishing. Time travel! Could you imagine?"

Gunn: "Actually, I could. Cordelia and Angel are _gone._ We don't know where, and we don't know when. We don't even know if we can get them _back_, or if they're safe. Haven't you realized what all this means? We _do_ need a plan, and there's no time to have fun coming up with one."

They all turn their attentions to the vacant bodies of the recently time-traveled, and their expressions soften.

Wesley: "You're right, Gunn. I-- I haven't.."

A miniscule tear wells up in his eye, and he looks away to Cordelia and Angel once more.

Wesley: "I suppose I didn't _want_ to realize the situation.. fully."

He shuts the book on his lap with veracity, stands, and asserts his voice.

Wesley: "We _will_ find them, and bring them back home."

He walks away, and Groo stands up.

Groo: "Yes. My princess _will_ be coming home."

* * *

**--- Alley Behind The Bronze's Girls Bathroom | March 1998---**

Angel: "Heh. Hah.. hah hah."

He smiles, and waits for Cordelia to smile back. She doesn't, and Angel drops his grin walking toward her. 

Angel: "Give me that."

He grabs the newspaper and looks for the date. His eyes confirms it, and he proceeds to sniff the paper.

Cordelia: "Hey!"

She rips the paper out of his grasp and scolds the man.

Cordelia: "You are no vampire, mister! There will be no sniffing in this alley!"

Angel sighes.

Angel: "I was just trying to.."

Cordelia: "Never mind, we just have to figure out what he did to us, and how we're in Sunnydale."

Angel:"..and if we're really in 1998 Sunnydale."

Cordelia: "Makes sense. I mean, did you _see_ the hair on those kids? Very 1998."

Angel: "Ya know, Cordy, my hair hasn't changed since.."

Cordelia: "Oh my God! I get it now. He called you Angelus because this is when you were desoulified! That means.."

Angel: "Do you think we'd have to deal with our past selves? Or maybe we replaced them."

Cordelia: "Funny.. I don't _remember_ being naked with Angelus in the Bronze back in good ol' Sunnydale."

Angel: "We should find Giles."

Cordelia: "Yeah, and Buffy."

Angel: "And Buffy."

* * *

**--- The Bronze | March 1998---**

Willow: "So.. do you think you'd really be able to stake him?"

Buffy: "I _am_ the slayer. Not to mention that it's my duty to protect the innocents.. like Cordelia."

Willow: "Mm hm. And I'm not an innocent, right? I'm like, a bad arse sidekick who provides a nifty yet non-invasive amount of emotional support. Right?"

Buffy: "Right. You know, this streaker situation might give some vamps free reign. How's about we do a round around the Bronze, just in case?"

Willow: "Just call me Robin, Batman. I'll always be at your side."

They get up and make their way toward the exit.

Buffy: "Weren't those two gay?"

Willow: "I was referring to their relationship as crime-fighting partners. Their personal life is theirs alone. Ooh! Xander could be Batgirl!"

* * *

**--- Alley Behind The Bronze's Girls Bathroom | March 1998---**

Angel and Cordelia begin to head over to Buffy's house, but Angel suddenly stops dead in his tracks.

Angel: "Wait. If this is the past, anything we do might change the future."

Cordelia: "Oh yeah. Isn't that what Doc Emit said? I forgot about that stuff."

Angel: "We're going to have to research this without revealing ourselves to anyone else. At least until we find out what exactly is going on here. It might be safe later, but now.. we lay low."

Cordelia: "What? Then where do we stay? More importantly, what do we _wear_? How are we supposed to do anything that won't change the future? Staking that vampire probably affected something already..."

Angel: "Unless he was going to be staked anyway."

Cordelia whips around to see what Angel was staring at, and discovers Buffy and Willow standing at the mouth of the alley.

Willow: "Oh my God."

Buffy: "You're making it really easy for me to dust you. Cordelia, are you okay?"

Cordelia: "Yes. I mean no. I mean-- wait! This isn't what-- this isn't Angelus. And I'm not Cordelia.. well.. kind of. I'm--"

Bufy: "What are you talking about? Just get away from him, you don't want to be here when I deal with him."

Willow: "Come on Cordelia, let's just--"

Angel breathes heavily, and takes Cordelia hugging her in front of him.

Angel: "Buffy, hold on. I'm not even a vampire. Go ahead, take my pulse."

He sticks out his wrist, holding Cordelia with the other arm.

Cordelia: "It's true."

Buffy: "Let Cordelia go, and maybe I'll entertain your delusion."

Angel whispers in Cordelia's ear..

Angel: "Don't worry."

..and spins her out of his arms.

Angel: "So take my pulse already."

Buffy takes a stake out of her pocket, twirls it about, and sighs.

Buffy: "One move, and you're gone."

She steps forward to Angel and slowly reaches for his extended wrist. Buffy feels the warm blood rushing through Angel's veins, and unhurriedly raises her glance to the guy dressed in thrift clothes. She switches her glance to the girl wearing boxers.

Buffy: "Who are you people?" 

* * *


	6. Bull Identity

**Title:** "Glitzy Changes"  
**Spoilers:** Post "Waiting In the Wings".. right after Groo arrives. Everything after that? Didn't happen.  
**Rating:** PG-13 Nothing that couldn't happen on the show.  
**Distribution:** Ask me. I'd probably be flattered. :P  
**Disclaimer: **Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the shows and it's characters.. all that jazz.  
**Summary:** Angel Investigations is lead to investigate a strange vision; Cordy and Angel are inadvertently effected.  
**Feedback: ** I welcome constructive criticism. And any other sort of comment, if any. :P

Thanks to everyone who follows my story. 

****************************************** 

**---Hyperion Hotel | Lobby---**

It's another day at Angel Investigations, with employees meticulously researching since the crack of dawn. Not a book laid unopened or on it's shelf, as each and every person would rifle through each and every text. Each and every person, that is, except the unconscious bodies of a vampire and his seer sprawled out on the couch. A word hasn't been spoken for a long while now, as they would each submerge themselves into their investigations. The green house guest cradled the sleeping Conner and read the morning's paper at the same time. Something caught his eye, yet he was cautious to utter a sound.

Lorne: "Um.. guys? I think our suspect's at it again."

Gunn was the first to tear his concentration away from his book, as difficult as it was to put down the two thousand page demon index.

Gunn: "Huh?"

Lorne waves the newspaper, attempting to clarify himself.

Lorne: "Take a look."

He flings the paper over to a startled Gunn.

Lorne: "Another attack."

Gunn finds the tiny scribble of an article and reads the story out loud.

Gunn: "-Man Found In Coma At The Regent Beverly Wilshire- (Pricey joint) *clears throat* A janitorial employee at the Wilshire found the unconscious body of a young man in a suite abandoned by it's guest. The relation of the undisclosed victim to the guest is unknown, as is the reason behind the sudden unconsciousness. He is currently being tended to, although doctors are baffled."

Wesley: "Certainly sounds similar to our situation. Also at an expensive hotel, no less."

Gunn: "I guess he's got a taste for that sort of thing. But his victims don't seem to be following any pattern."

Wesley: "Thank god we have something to go on, at least. We'll have to get into the lodging records of both the Wilshire and the Hilton somehow, and search for.. some sort of clue. Anything. Fred? Do you think you'd be able to--"

Fred: "get into the PD's files online and find the identity of the victim? I'm on it."

Groo breathes in and lifts his eyes from his book.

Groo: "I believe I have found information to assist in our research."

Everyone looks at Groo with very surprised faces.

****************************************** 

**--- Alley Behind The Bronze's Girls Bathroom | March 1998---**

Buffy steps closer to Angel, looking straight into his eyes with her own teary gems.

Buffy: "You're not.. my Angel?"

She takes a hold of his sweater's sleeve examining it, then she pokes him in the chest. Her last bit of research was laying a flat hand on his chest. She laid it right over his beating heart.

Angel: "I-- am."

An uneasy Angel steps backward away from her touch, contradicting his answer. He slightly bumps into Cordelia, who stood behind him.

Willow: "But you're all funny dressed. Oh, and human. Cordelia? Weren't you just wearing a fancy black dress inside the Bronze? I mean.. it was just a second ago. And how do you know human Angel?"

Buffy: "Wait.. we still don't know.. who are you?"

Angels opens his mouth to answer, but Cordelia grabs him away and whispers.

Cordelia: "We can't tell them. We need to.. convince them they're dreaming or something."

Angel: "How do we do that? I mean.. what if we're supposed to be here? And I'm supposed.."

Cordelia understands how Angel feels.

Cordelia: "I know, I know. But what if _I'm_ not? Why should I be here when you shanshu in 1998?"

Angel: "Cordelia, you know how important you are to-- the mission. You're vision girl, remember?"

He tries to evoke a smile from her with his own, and it works. Buffy raises an eyebrow, exchanging glances with Willow as their peculiar friends have a private conversation.

Cordelia: "Granted... but I don't think I have visions here. I'm obviously not still demon, and my brain doesn't ache like when I was human with visions.. so.."

Angel puts away the memory of Cordelia's hidden pains and offers a solution in a very low whisper.

Angel: "We run then. She's the slayer, but.."

Cordelia: "How's about we try a little covertness, Mr. Supposed-to-be-a-private-detective? Watch and learn."

They return to the irritated faces of Willow and Buffy.

Cordelia: "We're-- clones."

She failed to muster up the suaveness she promised, much to her own dismay. Angel tries to swoop in with his own smooth save.

Angel: "Magical clones."

He fails.

Angel: "I-- I mean.. a spell was made by someone. And-- and here we find ourselves."

Cordelia: "Yeah.. we had to jack some clothes of a vamp bef--"

Willow: "Streakers! You were the streakers!"

Buffy: "You were?!"

Cordelia: "Uh.. heh.."

She smiles nervously.

Cordelia: "Hey.. come on. Cut a little slack for the magical clones. Like we wanted to be naked."

Angel unconsciously glares at Cordelia.

Buffy: "I'm getting a distinct feeling that this clone business is utter bull."

Willow: "Yeah, it wreaks of bull. Sounds neat though."

Cordelia: "Well then.. we'll just be on our way."

Buffy: "What?"

Cordelia: "You have to restore Angel's soul and send him to hell. We can't let that change."

Every one of them are wide-eyed, not fully believing the way things have progressed. Cordelia raises her hands and starts wiggling her fingers.

Cordelia: "This is a dream! A dreeeeaam!"

She nudges Angel with her elbow. He then tries to mimic the action.

Angel: "Yeah. Dreee.. eee.. eeea.. m."

Angel and Cordelia suddenly drop their hands and run away. Buffy stands there for a few seconds, mouth gaped, before running after them. The duo cuts around the corner, and a few seconds Buffy follows. She stops to find no sign of them in the parking lot. Willow appears short-breathed a few seconds later.

Buffy: "I lost them. I can't believe I lost them. What the hell _was_ all that?"

Willow shrugs, and they head home.

Angel pulls Cordelia behind a low-rider truck, and they both sit and pant from their dash. Angel peeks from the side, sees Buffy and Willow walk away, and rests his head on the truck in exhaustion.

Angel: "They're leaving."

Cordelia: "What do we do now?"

Angel: "I'm hungry."

Cordelia: "Huh? Oh, hungry. Yeah, I noticed in the bathroom."

Angel: "Wha--? No, I meant.."

Angel blushes and stutters, Cordelia doesn't notice.

Cordelia: "Your stomach was grumbly."

Angel: "Oh. Yeah. Well, I am. Aren't you?"

Cordelia: "Hello? We're all time-traveled! We really need a plan."

Angel: "We can't go to the mansion.. Angelus would be there. We'll go to my old place. I have some clothes and money left there."

Cordelia: "Thank god, a plan. So we'll eat after we settle. Okay, you big human you?"

She grins, and once again Angel finds it contagious.

Angel: "Have I ever told you how much I--"

Cordelia: "Yeah, you love me. Best friends forever and all. Let's go, we can chit chat about our situation later."

Angel stands, and then immediately ducks back down.

Angel: "shhh."

He peeks from the side as Cordelia waits. After a few minutes, she hears an engine start and then fade away.

Angel: "Okay, it's clear."

Cordelia: "Who was it?"

Angel: "You."

****************************************** 

**---Hyperion Hotel | Lobby---**

Wesley: "Oh. Well then, by all means, do share."

Groo hands the book to Wesley and points to something on the page.

Groo: "There."

Wesley: "This is Roman mythology. Well, the sort that's no one ever heard of, naturally. It speaks of being that sends people to their past through the method we're looking for."

Gunn: "Any new info about our guy?"

Wesley: "It's a little-known god; Monrazetro. He was shunned by the rest of them--"

Gunn: "Oh, so a real bad-ass then."

Wesley: "Actually, he was shunned for serving the beings of earth and living among them. His methods made people free, but created many alternate realities in the process. He had good intentions."

Fred: "Free?"

Wesley: "Well.. They'd get a second chance at a turning point in their lives, free to alternate their paths. Not by inhabiting their old bodies, but by given fresh life of prime and living completely new lives."

Everyone felt very solemn at this point, not knowing what to think.

Gunn: "There's always a catch. What is it?"

Wesley skims through the book's entry.

Wesley: "Oh no. This is very.. very bad."

****************************************** 


	7. Smoldering Rice

**Title:** "Glitzy Changes"  
**Spoilers:** Post "Waiting In the Wings".. right after Groo arrives. Everything after that? Didn't happen.  
**Rating:** R.. starting this chapter, just to be safe.  
**Distribution:** Ask me. I'd probably be flattered. :P  
**Disclaimer: **Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the shows and it's characters.. all that jazz.  
**Summary:** Angel Investigations is lead to investigate a strange vision; Cordy and Angel are inadvertently effected.  
**Feedback: ** I welcome constructive criticism. And any other sort of comment, if any. :P

:D Thank you so much for all the great feedback from the last chapter. Some said it was a bit too short, but the fact is it was longer than the rest of them. :) Hopefully this will satiate you all.  
Dilkara: I can't bring myself to switch away from the semi-script format this far into the story, but I do hear you. I'll try to key into the emotions a bit more.

****************************************** 

**---Sunnydale High Library | March 1998---**

Cordelia: "So what are we here for again? It better be important, after yanking me here during my bustling nightlife."

Xander: "Yeah, I got me one of them too. I hate to be interrupted during my special nightlife time."

He resists the impulse of using hand gestures to prove his point, and Cordelia rolls her eyes.

Buffy: "I told you guys, we have to wait till Giles gets here."

The slayer begins to tap her fingers on the table. Not because of boredom, but rather of her very active thought process. Angel was human, but he wasn't very Angel. Cordelia was there with him, and Buffy just didn't know what to make of her. Willow catches wind of Buffy's frustration and seeks to calm her uninformed friend down a bit.

Willow: "Just believe me when I say it's a whopper, and you'll be wanting to stick around Batgirl." 

Just then, Giles comes in through the library doors. 

Giles: "Buffy, you called for an emergency meeting?"

He takes a seat, squinting a bit due to the late hour. Buffy nods, and takes her time before beginning.

Buffy: "What took you so long?"

The exhausted man replies.

Giles: "What? Oh, my glasses fell into the bog."

Cordelia: "Hm, I didn't notice a haze outside. So anyways, why are we all here Buffy?"

She breathes in deeply, and looks toward her watcher.

Buffy: "Outside the Bronze today, we saw Angel." 

Hearing that name kindled a primal anger in Rupert, and he struggles to steady his voice and filter his rage.

Giles: "Angelus."

Buffy: "No, Angel. He had his soul, and he was... human. I felt his pulse, and listened to him breathe."

She leaves out the fact that it was warm breath coming from a innocent, handsome face. 

Buffy: "He was with Cordelia."

The slayer adds the last bit timidly, but they all hear it.

Cordelia: "What? No he wasn't!"

A surprised Cordelia jumps to her own defense in utter confusion. 

Cordelia: "What are you talking about?"

Buffy: "No, not you, Cordelia. The other Cordelia. But it was still you." 

Buffy clarifies, and Cordelia just kept her eyebrows tilted upward and her forehead creased in bewilderment.

Willow: "They told us they were clones."

Xander: "..two Cordelias.."

He smiles.

Giles: "Clones? But that's not possible, genetic science isn't anywhere near that."

Buffy: "And they were so.. pretty. They were Angel and Cordelia, but they were so.. beautiful."

Cordelia: "What? And I'm not?"

Buffy: "I mean.. like.. pure."

Cordelia: "What!?"

Buffy: "It's just.. it was like they were just born at 18, if that makes any sense."

Willow: "What about magic?"

Giles: "Well.. there are a few instances from which such a the situation could've rooted from. But they couldn't be defined as clones in any-- the most logical conclusion would be, perhaps, that they were from an alternate dimension.."

Buffy: "We have those?"

Willow: "What if they're more? What if there's one of me?!"

Xander: "..two Willows.."

Buffy: "Maybe even_ another_ slayer? I'm not an original?"

Xander: "..two Buffys.."

He smile turns into a grin.

Giles: "Actually, we should be the primary dimension. There are only a few alternates, and all the rest should be rooted from a few slight changes. So we'd all have copies of ourselves, but I don't see how we'd be able to determine which ones leaped here."

Xander: "..two Gil-- ew!"

Giles: "Where are they now? Why didn't they come with you?"

Buffy: "They ran away from me. It was all very strange." 

Willow: "They could be anywhere."

Giles: "We'll have to find them. Their presence could affect the very universe. We'll have to look everywhere."

Cordelia: "So I'm with human Angel in another dimension?"

Buffy shoots an icy cold glare at the girl.

Cordelia: "Hey, you're not the one with a clone here. I'll have you know that I'm going through a very traumatic experience."

****************************************** 

**---Angel's Apartment | March 1998---**

Angel: "Mmm. This is _so_ good, Cordy."

He goes for another mouthful, and mumbles.

Angel: "I mean, it's been so long.."

Cordelia: "Yeah, well I always used to order Wong's. They're the best in town."

She watches in amusement as Angel scarfs down another eggroll, while she twists some lo mein unto her chopsticks.

They've ordered the Chinese food first thing when they arrived from their trek from the Bronze, and changed into some of Angel's clothes while they waited. Angel practically fainted in delight when he found some leftover hair gel, and used such accordingly.

Cordelia: "Okay so, first thing we need to do is research. We'll have to sneak into the library tomorrow morning for the books."

With cheeks full of rice, Angel smiles at a thought.

Cordelia: "Oh yeah, you get to walk in daylight tomorrow! Well hooray for you."

She grins, and Angel chokes down his rice in order to let a laugh out.

Angel: "Funny how your smile's still beautiful when there's fried rice smushed on your teeth."

Cordelia blushes. Whether from the compliment or the embarrassment, she wouldn't know.

Cordelia: "Shut up, you dork."

Angel: "So.. should we pose as students?"

Cordelia: "Chances are, Giles will be there. Maybe I should go alone.."

Angel: "You wouldn't know what books to get.."

_..and I'd miss you._

Angel: "I have to come."

Cordelia fiddles with her chopsticks in the now empty carton as her brain schemes.

Cordelia: "Alright.. so we get you a hat, sunglasses, and some baggy clothes.. instant nondescript teenager."

Angel: "A hat?"

She sighs.

Cordelia: "Up to you. Mess up your hair or hide out here forever and never find out if your destiny's screwed.. I could go either way."

Angel: "Fine."

He sulks as he cleans up the coffee table, and Cordelia smiles tenderly toward him.

Cordelia: "Aww.. ya big lug. I guess we could make do with just the ray-bans."

The corner of Angel's lips curl into a smile. She was just too good to him.

****************************************** 

**---Hyperion Hotel | Lobby---**

Gunn: "Wes, man.. what does it say?"

Wesley: "Eh.. it's-- it's a bit depressing and.."

Gunn: "We have to know, Wes."

Wesley: "The multiverse can only permit ten new realities made by this god, and he doesn't know that."

Fred: "So what if he goes over?"

Wesley: "..it would result in.. in the end of all realities."

Gunn: "So we stop him before he does. What about Angel and Cordelia?"

Wesley: "Even if we do stop him, I'm not sure if he could reverse the process. If he can't.. they remain in their comas forever in this reality."

Fred: "They can't do that! What about Conner? What about us? What about the mission?!"

Groo: "What about me?"

Wesley: "If he can't reverse it, then we certainly can be left to do so. There is _no_ magic capable of bringing them back, other than the god's."

Groo: "So what shall we do, Wes-man?"

Wesley looks towards his friends.

Wesley: "We go kick some deity arse, is what we do."

All the group, save Groo, smiles at their leader's attitude. Wesley knew it'd be categorically impossible to stop a god, but he wasn't about to dishearten his friends.

****************************************** 

**---Angel's Apartment | March 1998---**

Angel sits on the recliner, getting ready to sleep there. Cordelia slips under the covers of the bed, and sits up.

Cordelia: "Well, you coming?"

Angel didn't realize she was going to share the bed with him, and his young male hormones reeled, along with his nerves. He'd have to do his best to stifle them. Cordelia knew it might be just a wee bit awkward without the baby in between them, but how much could a little thing like that possibly change? Besides, she couldn't just leave him to sleep on the armchair. Angel rises and heads over.

Angel: "Um.. yeah. I-- I guess."

He turns the light off, and slips into his side of the bed. Angel struggles to regulate his breathing, something he hasn't gotten use to control yet at times like these. Cordelia tries not to notice. Her calve brushes against him.

Angel: "So.. good night then."

Cordelia: "Night."

They turn their backs to each other, as each struggle with their temptations. She figures he was thinking of Buffy, and he figures she was thinking of Groo. Well, that's what they tell themselves, in order to hinder their hopeful thinking a bit. They each smolder with heat, and feel each other's body temperature radiating off their bodies. Any movement in the small bed would lead to something brushing against something else, and their bodies would spark at every one. Despite it all, they lay quietly and do their best at attempting to sleep.

..

...

Cordelia: "Angel?"

Angel: "Mm?"

Cordelia: "Did you just _fart_?"

Angel: "What? Well.. I- I haven't used a digestive system in-- in a while.. and when you start with-- with Chinese food.. you.."

She goes into a fit of hysterics, rolling and giggling into the sheets. He turns around on his side to look at her, propping his head up with his fist. Her speech was joined with heavy laughter.

Cordelia: "Oh ha haoh my God! Eee hehehewww, Angel!"

He smiles nervously and fells his cheeks (on his face) fire up.

Angel: "Does it makes me less sexy?"

She snorts and giggles even louder. It was the kind of laughter that seems like it'd never end, and fills your heart with what seems like absolute contentment. Her uncontrollable fit included grabbing her pillow and hitting Angel's face with a backhand swing. He rips the pillow from her grasp and moves so that he's hovering over her. His smile fades. Her laughing subsides, leaving a trail of light giggles here and there.

Angel: "Does it?"

His face is inches away from hers, and their breath mingles. She grins.

Cordelia: "Actually, it does."

..

Angel: "Oh. Okay."

Angel rolls back to his side and returns her pillow. She giggles a goodnight, and he returns it. They then easily drift into dreamland without trouble.

****************************************** 


	8. Hush Augur

**Title:** "Glitzy Changes"  
**Spoilers:** Post "Waiting In the Wings".. right after Groo arrives. Everything after that? Didn't happen.  
For the Buffy characters, besides the ones in the past (season 2), it's right before the episode "Dead Things".  
**Rating:** R.. starting this chapter, just to be safe.  
**Distribution:** Ask me. I'd probably be flattered. :P  
**Disclaimer: **Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the shows and it's characters.. all that jazz.  
**Summary:** Angel Investigations is lead to investigate a strange vision; Cordy and Angel are inadvertently effected.  
**Feedback: ** I welcome constructive criticism. And any other sort of comment, if any. :P 

Notes: I don't have the locations down for season 2, I'm afraid. So I'm not sure about the specifics of Angel's apartment or mansion.

****************************************** 

**---Angelus' Masion | March 1998---**

Daylight pours through the orifices of the concrete building, and Spike maneuvers his wheelchair around the bright obstacles to reach the side of Drusilla's bed. He tilts his head and smiles a bit.

Spike: "She sleeps."

The sound of a metal door latching open is heard as Angelus trots in. Not surprisingly, he dons a maroon silk shirt coupled with leather pants.

Angelus: "Oh happy day. Don't suppose you'll grace us with another one of your choice poems, eh William?"

Spike rolls his eyes as his smile fades away. He wheels around to see his grand dad.

Spike: "Shouldn't you be off worshipping the slayer or something? That's the personification of poetic, mate."

Angelus: "I don't have time to insult you right now, wheel boy. Wake our seer up, there's news."

Drusilla's eyes dart open, and she rises up giggling.

Drusilla: "Morning daddy. I trust you've heard of the arrival? The pixies bring tidings of the fresh augur..."

Angelus: "Hush for now. Let me tell the story."

****************************************** 

**---Hyperion Hotel | Lobby---**

Lorne sits with a tiny jar of squashed carrots in one hand, and a spoonful of the stuff in the other. He swerves the spoon around and sings a quiet lullaby.

Lorne: "Day is done..."

Conner giggles and accepts the helping. Lorne refills the spoon and continues his song, a bit morose the next line.

Lorne: "Gone the sun.."

The host forces the food into the mouth of the unconscious Cordelia, as Conner's giggles disappear. Lorne summons a cheerful smile for the child as he pours a cup for something else. 

Lorne: "From the lake... from the hills... from the sky..."

He pours the pig's blood into Angel's gapped mouth, and closes it for his swallow.

Lorne: "All is well.. safely--"

Lorne curses under his breath as the blood spills. Then his eyes grow wide as he sees why. The time travelers' bodies convulse wildly, and Lorne quickly grabs Conner off the couch before he's hit by a flying limb. The boy cries, and Lorne yells.

Lorne: "Wesley! You better get in here!"

Wesley hangs up the phone and rushes to aid, hearing the baby's wails and the demon's call.

Wesley: "Oh my lord! It's happening..."

****************************************** 

---Sunnydale High Library | March 1998---

Brown eyes peer through the door's window, a mischievous glint painted on them. Behind the doors, faint mumbling is exchanged until the door swings open. Two figures waltz inside.

Cordelia: "No need to brag! So you could pick the lock? Big whoop!"

He replies with a whisper.

Angel: "Shh! You're sure no one's in here?"

Cordelia: "Yeah.. Giles usually doesn't come till seven. And you could take off those glasses now. You look like a blues brother."

He does so, but not without a comment.

Angel: "I'd choose that any day over this.."

He gestures to his clothing.

Angel: "..dumb jock look."

Cordelia: "Don't worry, it fits you perfectly."

Angel: "Oh, oka-- hey!"

Cordelia: "See what I mean? Alright so.. which books should we start with?"

****************************************** 

---Raffles L'Ermitage Hotel | Parking Lot---

Gunn pulls up the black convertible into the dimly lit lot, turns off the engine, and whispers out the plan. Groo, now wearing Gunn's loaned clothes and his hair in the ponytail, schooches up from the backseat to listen in concentration.

Gunn: "Aight.. we have to make sure we got this down. Wesley said told us bind his hands together as fast as possible, or else we're through. He'll be fast, so no small talk... we're not undercover. Keep the talisman necklaces out of his grasp, and he can't quantum leap us."

Groo: "Will he harbor strength?"

Fred: "I don't think he would. He's immortal, but he's not built for battle. Monrazetro.. he's an artist... sculpting lives like that..."

Gunn: "After breaking them first.. not exactly admirable."

Groo: "Enough. Are you prepared?"

Gunn nods...

Gunn: "Let's do it. ...er uh, let's get out now and go find the God in the hotel."

Groo: "Ah yes, my friend! You lead the way!"

He slaps him on the back, and they exit the car. A girl calls out from the inside of a car nearby.

Willow: "Gunn?! Fred?!"

****************************************** 

---Sunnydale High Library | March 1998---

Angel: "That's probably all that we could use."

He stuffs a thick book into a backpack, which already held several other texts. Cordelia lifts her own similarly packed pack, and groans.

Cordelia: "Well.. we certainly have some homework to do."

Oz: "Is someone there?"

Oz walks up the stairs and looks behind a bookcase, but not before Cordelia grabs Angel and makes him pin her against it. She makes sure it looks genuine, with her hands clenched in his hair and his hands around her waist.

Cordelia: "Do you mind!?"

Oz: "Oh. Sorry.."

He walks back down the stairs, and scratches his head. Cordelia drops her hands, but a dazed Angel doesn't budge. Intoxicated by her Cordy smell, he just whispers.

Angel: "Do you think he knew it was me?"

Cordelia is all too aware of Angel's hands gripping her waist, and his breath on the nape of her neck. She flusters as the memories of the ballet flood her mind, and of the young lovers' tryst.

Cordelia: "He couldn't see your face."

Angel: "Nice move."

Cordelia: "You too..."

Their lips are inches apart now, as they face each other. Cordelia forces herself to snap out of it, pushing him away.

Cordelia: "Er.. uh.. I meant... w-- we have to.. go. It's close to seven, and we don't want to see Giles on the way out either."

She keeps busy, and puts the other backpack in Angel's arms.

Angel: "Right."

Cordelia: "Yeah.. so.. we go now."

It takes him longer, but Angel snaps out of it too. He has too, since Cordelia obviously doesn't see him that way. Obviously.

****************************************** 

---Raffles L'Ermitage Hotel | First Floor---

Groo, Gunn, Fred, Anya, Willow, and Xander run frantically through the halls.. searching for the right room number. They pant and call out the numbers as they pass.

Gunn: "118!"

Xander: "That way-- it should be-- toward 137!"

They make a sharp turn, the odd group does. They all lag behind Gunn, and he reaches the door first. He come to a quick stop, and catches his breath as he knocks on the door.

Gunn: "Room [gasp] Service."

Groo reaches it next, and shakes his head at Gunn as he pushes the door open. It was gaped a bit already, no key was needed. They enter as the rest arrive at the room as well. The room is dark, save a glow from the city lights. Willow switches a lamp on, and they see that they're too late.

Fred: "Oh no.."

Xander: "Buffy..."

Willow: "...Spike."

They laid unconscious, with their backs against the wall. Again, there was no trace of the god.

Xander: "Oh boy."

****************************************** 

**---Hyperion Hotel | Lobby---**

Wesley: "..and once they begin to physically manifest their angst, reaching across into this dimension..."

Lorne: "..we begin to be screwed, and their bodies go jive?"

Wesley: "Well.. yes. In minute factions.. until Monrazetro reaches the brim of blank dimensions..."

Groo bursts through the door, with a flank of Scoobies and Fang Gang premium members behind him.

Wesley: "Oh thank.. wait. Where is Monrazetro?"

..

Wesley: "Willow? Xander? What are you doing here?"

Xander: "Nice to see you too, 007."

Gunn: "They were at the hotel too.. tracing the god from Sunnydale."

Wesley directs his attention to the new guests.

Wesley: "I'd hate to discourage you all.. but you're underestimating his power. You should've brought Buf--"

Xander: "We did."

Wesley: "Oh dear."

Willow: "Yeah... and um.. [cough] Spike."

Lorne: "What was that, strawberry?"

She was surprised enough to see the strange green man, so Anya filled them in.

Anya: "She said Spike. I believe she wasn't too keen on mentioning him, and this was why she embedded his name in a cough."

Submerged into their thoughts, they all took a seat on the couch.

...

Wesley: "Why didn't you come to see us first?"

Willow: "..well.. we.. figured we could handle it. I mean.. we had Spike and all.."

Wesley: "This is not good for our time restraints."

Groo laughs a hearty laugh.

Groo: "Oh, you are clever! Time!"

Willow and Xander reel at the sight of the strange fellow's guffaws, disbelieving the entire situation.

****************************************** 

**---Angelus' Masion | March 1998---**

Spike: "Oh, what's the fuss about? So some local boy happens to have a Neanderthal forehead like the likes of you.. I don't--"

Angelus: "He posed as me.. he knew who I was."

Dru: "He stole daddy's face... he's not the same inside.."

Her hands pass over Angelus' features, which happen to currently express that of extreme irritation. He snaps away.

Angelus: "We find him. This is more than you'd think Spike. Then again.. there's a lot of things bigger than your capacity of thought."

Spike: "Oh come on! What do you expect him to be? A clone?! Or an enemy in a disguise? Ooo.. or let me guess.. long lost twin.. born just a tad bit later than his big bro? Yes, that must be the one. Let's get to it then, a family reunion must be in order!"

He clenches his teeth and wheels furiously away, muttering under his breath.

Spike: "I had it with the lot of you.. bloody narcissistic poofs."


	9. Glowering Hormones

**Title:** "Glitzy Changes"  
**Spoilers:** Post "Waiting In the Wings".. right after Groo arrives. Everything after that? Didn't happen.  
For the Buffy characters, besides the ones in the past (season 2), it's right before the episode "Dead Things".  
**Rating:** R.  
**Distribution:** Ask me. I'd probably be flattered. :P  
**Disclaimer: **Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the shows and it's characters.. all that jazz.  
**Summary:** Angel Investigations is lead to investigate a strange vision; Cordy and Angel are inadvertently effected.  
**Feedback: ** Awww!! Thanks for all the feedback so far! It'd be great to hear what more of what you think as the story progresses. 

****************************************** 

**---Sunnydale High School Cafeteria | 1998---**

Cordelia exited the lunch line after paying, only to have a near run-in with a grinning football player. She halted after trying to move past him with no success, and waited impatiently for him to say whatever he was going to say.

Brad: "Cordelia! I've always seen you around school and stuff.. but we never really talked. It-- It was like-- all this time, I've been wondering.. where have you been all my life?"

Cordelia: "Out of your league."

She replied without mustering any gusto, and finally managed to loose him with a fake to the right and a spin to the left. She sought out the Scoobies' table and sat with a rehearsed smile.

Cordelia: "So! Any news on the pea people yet?"

Buffy: "Pea people?"

Xander: "Pea-- oh peapods. You mean--"

Buffy: "The peapod people? Who are the--"

Cordelia: "What are you--"

Xander: "She meant the pod people."

Buffy: "Oh."

Cordelia: "Right." 

They sat motionless for a while, going over the conversation in their head.

Cordelia: "Well?"

Oz came and sat next to Willow, exchanging the usual couple-like gestures.

Oz: "Hey."

Xander: "Hey. So, how goes it?"

Oz: "It goes. Sorry about.. you know.. this morning."

He looks over to Cordelia to make sure she gets an apology too.

Xander: "No problem."

...

Xander: "What happened this morning??"

Oz: "..you know.. you and Cordelia."

....

Oz: "..making out in the library..."

Cordelia: "What?!"

Xander: "We.. didn't.. do that."

Cordelia: "We are over."

Oz: "Oh.. then.. sorry Cordelia."

Cordelia: "Huh?"

Oz: "About walking in on you.. with your guy.."

Cordelia: "I don't have a guy. What guy?"

Her forehead creases as she puts the puzzle together in her mind.

Cordelia: "It must've been the pea people!"

A sudden bang of loud noises, pots and pans no doubt, emit from the kitchen. A shrill yelp follows, and the superfriends march dutifully and discreetly toward it.

****************************************** 

**---Angel's Apartment | 1998---**

Angel and Cordelia sit across from each other, with the coffee table in between them. It's strewn with miscellaneous ancient texts, in a variety of different languages. They diverted their eyes from each other and sat silently for a while, after finding what they were looking for all day.

Cordelia: "So."

Angel: "So."

She brings herself to look him in the eye.

Cordelia: "I guess this means you were meant to be here."

Angel reciprocates the eye contact, and doesn't break it.

Angel: "Just because there's nothing we can do about it, doesn't mean it was meant to be."

Cordelia diverts her eyes again, pretending that there was something terribly fascinating in the nearby Demon manual.

Cordelia: "Still... we can do whatever we want in this reality, right?"

She smiles brightly and looks at him, removing whatever intensity was there before. Angel is relieved at the sight of her grin, and the corner of his lips curl up shyly.

Cordelia: "Really.. because all this sexual tension you were piling on me was very distracting. You can go be with Buffy now."

The curl evaporates, and she continues to babble.

Cordelia: "I mean.. because.. you had all those fresh teenage hormones.. and I seriously didn't appreciate being around that. Really.. thank God you get to.. you know.. relieve them."

Her cheeks crimson, and his mind shoots a million thoughts a minute.

Cordelia: "Not that Buffy is just a.. well.. you know.. she is the love of your life and all.. and you want to.. and you guys are.."

Angel: "I-- I can't do this. I can't go off la la la-ing with Buffy while Conner's stuck in the future, without a father and a mothe-- and-- and we still have our mission. I didn't earn my shanshu yet, Cordy."

Cordelia: "La la la-ing.. is that what they call it these days?"

She smiled lightly, and then sighed.

Cordelia: "Who's to say you haven't earned it yet, Angel? You've saved the world plenty of times, and you could do it better this time around if you want. With Buffy. Conner's safe with our family, who we still could be with in this dimension. We'll just rewrite it, that's all. A new history."

Angel: "..and what about the old history? The Wesley, Gunn, and Fred we knew?"

Cordelia: "We could still have them.. we could even... Doyle."

Angel's eyes fell out of Cordelia's view once more.

Cordelia: "Doyle. We can save Doyle."

Angel: "You can be with Doyle."

Cordelia glanced away in the same vein as Angel's aversion, just as he looks toward her.

Angel: "Or Groo."

He roughly swallows a sigh.

Angel: "So we have a plan, then. For the future. Do it all better this time."

Cordelia: "Right." 

****************************************** 

**---Hyperion Hotel | 2002---**

Willow: "So Spike.. he might get his soul back?"

Wesley: "Well I honestly don't know, Willow. He'll indefinitely become human, but the text isn't clear on whether... whether is soul is renewed as well. Even if it is, his present self didn't have to begin with.. and I.. I just don't know."

Xander: "Even if he's human... if he's still evil there's no telling what he'd do. Without the chip.. well.. he'd just do it the old fashioned way. Forget fangs, he could work with anything."

Anya: "Heh.. not if Buffy's there. That fellow's neutered in more ways than the one."

Xander: "I'd doubt that... but I'm sure it's fine. Buffy will still be a slayer, right?"

Fred: "That's the theory."

Groo: "Why would you join with a beast, initially? Are you not the warriors of good? Summoned to kill all things evil?"

Xander: "That's the theory."

Gunn: "Conan's actually got a point. Chip or not, you shouldn't be trusting him in the first place."

Xander: "Ya know.. that's what I've been saying! Vampire. Vampire slayer. It's a very simp--"

Willow: "Come on Xander, he helps out. He doesn't hurt any--"

Xander: "Point is.. he has no soul. Anything he does is steered by evil."

Anya: "The love isn't."

Xander: "What?"

Anya: "I don't know.. Spike's just weird."

Willow: "You got a point, there. He is weird. Just weird."

Gunn: "What we be thinking about is whether or not they'd be in the same dimension and time Angel and Cordelia were sent to.."

Wesley: "I'd um.. assume so.. the god feeds on second chances.. with Buffy there.. with Angel.. well.. it's all very confusing. If they were sent to a recent enough time, which I'd wager based on the patterns of the god, there could very well be two Buffys, Angels, Cordelias, and Spikes."

Anya: "Kinky." 

****************************************** 

**---Sunnydale High School Cafeteria Kitchen | 1998---**

Buffy: "God Spike, you scream like a girl."

Spike: "What was I supposed to do? I nearly landed on the knife set."

Spike pushed himself off the table, and Buffy looked away instinctively. She saw some cook aprons hanging off hooks on the wall, and headed over to get them.

Spike: "So what now? Where are we? He must've had some sort of teleporta--"

The superfriends pushed through the double doors, Buffy '98 leading. Suffice to say, she stopped in her tracks.

Xander: "What the blimey's going on here?"

Willow: "They must be clones too!"

Xander: "Then who's the guy--"

Buffy '98 fainted on the spot.

Spike: "Don't worry mate, I've always had that kind of effect of her."

Xander: "Sp-- Spike?!"

Buffy grabbed an apron and tossed it roughly at Spike, then got one for herself.

Spike: "Right then. Wouldn't want to endanger the others in swooning.. and what do you mean clones?"

Buffy: "Wasn't that the bot?"

Cordelia: "Oh my god, there are robots now? Are there vampire robots too?"

Buffy: "Cordelia, what are you doing he-- where are we?"

Xander: "The great Sunnydale High kitchen. Technically though, you're in another dimension."

He wiggles his fingers at them.

Willow: "Don't do that! Freaks me out."

He stops.

Spike: "In another dimension, you're still in high school? I mean, makes sense for Xander and all but--"

Xander: "Hey! I reckon I could take you down as a human. Evil or not."

Spike: "Hum-- Bloody hell!"

He takes a deep breath in.

Spike: "He made me human!"

Cordelia: "You were an evil vampire? Then what were you doing with Buffy? Naked?!"

Spike: "Oh no, we weren't doing the naked thing this time."

Buffy: "Spike!"

Xander: "We really need Giles right now. Like.. really."

****************************************** 

**---Sunnydale High Library Front Doors | 1998---**

Buffy and Spike walks two feet behind the group, with Buffy '98 (now conscious) glad to be far ahead in the front. They reach the door and enter the library.

Giles: "I suppose there'd be no need to investigate. There no real reason to suspect anything mystically deviant here. You seem trustworthy enough."

He smiles at the pair, and then they all move their glances to the sound of the double doors swinging open.

Angel: "Buffy."

He stands up to see her, then sees the rest of the group following.

Cordelia: "..and Buffy??"

Spike: "..and Spike."

Spike notes his own presence with a lack of his usual cockney, and a distant look in his eyes.

Giles: "Are these more travelers?"

The librarian creases his forehead and glowers apprehensively toward Spike.

Willow: "We were going to ask you that. Oh, and don't worry about him.. he's human too."

Angel: "Do.. do you have your soul?"

Spike's eyes drop toward the floor, darting without focus and tears welled in the corners. He sits, eyes still facing downward, and he doesn't answer.

Cordelia: "If Spike's here then.. maybe this isn't the shanshu. I mean.. it doesn't make sense. Is it his destiny too? Why would you go back to 1998, Spike?"

Buffy '98: "Back to 1998? I thought you guys were.. were just from another dimension.. but.. you're from the future?"

Buffy: "Angel.. Cordelia... he did it to you too? How are you here?"

Buffy 98' tilted her eyebrows and stepped back a bit after hearing the other Buffy speak. It was just plain freaky.

Cordelia: "He? Are we talking about Mr. Al Capone with superpowers? Because yeah."

Buffy: "We have to get back. How do we get back?"

Angel sits back down.

Angel: "There are a few things we need to get straight before we come up with a plan."

******************************************

**---Magic Shop | 1998---**

Spike opened the entrance door viciously and ranted as he wheeled toward the bewildered clerk. 

Spike: "A plan. That's what it is. If mister-sodding Dapper Dan isn't going to get on with it, I'm going to. I'm tired of it, putting it off whenever he can. The slayer's dead, as of tonight!"

He vamped out, grabbed the man's collar, and pulled his neck roughly to his fangs. Then he paused, raised his head, and proceeded to whisper creepily in his ear.

Spike: "Heal me quick, wizard.. and maybe I wont give you a hickey.. that way you wont have to wear a turtleneck to your funeral, and shame your mum with your dirty lifestyle...""

******************************************


	10. Tiny Pig

**Title:** "Glitzy Changes"  
**Spoilers:** Post "Waiting In the Wings".. right after Groo arrives. Everything after that? Didn't happen.  
For the Buffy characters, besides the ones in the past (season 2), it's right before the episode "Dead Things".  
**Rating:** R.  
**Distribution:** Ask me. I'd probably be flattered. :P  
**Disclaimer: **Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the shows and it's characters.. all that jazz.  
**Summary:** Angel Investigations is lead to investigate a strange vision; Cordy and Angel are inadvertently effected.  
**Feedback: ** Thanks again for all the feedback I've recieved.

Note: I know it hasn't been updated in a very long time, and that this chapter is short.. so I apologize to anyone who was tracking my fic. I'm afraid I was extremely busy, not to mention writer-blocked, so I hope it's not too late to update.

****************************************** 

**---Hyperion Hotel | 2002---**

After further exhausting research, the remnants of the gang took a long overdue pizza break. Gunn and Groo were out pursuing a potential snitch.

Willow: "So other than the time warp, what's everybody been up to lately?"

Wesley: "Erm.. well, there's been a few things--"

A baby wail echoes from upstairs.

Lorne: "Eh hah... excuse me."

Lorne follows the sound.

Anya: "Aww.. are there tiny green devils upstairs?"

Wesley: "Something like that. So how's Sunnydale? Dawn doing well in school?"

As said with a bit too much enthusiasm to change the subject.

Xander: "Not so much. If you ask me, it's probably because of all the lingering Spike does around us. Dawn worships the guy, for whatever reason."

Willow: "Pfft. Spike's okay, he does the hero thing as well as the rest of us."

Anya leans in to discreetly whisper something to the nearby Fred.

Anya: "It's really just Xander's pent-up homosexual attraction. It would make me jealous if he actually had a chance with Spike."

Fred smiles falsely and squirms a bit with the secret, while Anya happily drains the last of her large Pepsi.

Wesley: "Well then hopefully we'll get your hero back then. Although I must say, I'm a bit reluctant to believe a vampire would save lives just because he can't fight humans. I can't say I see the sense in it."

******************************************

**---Sunnydale High Library Front Doors | 1998---**

Spike '98, standing on his two feet and clutching a shotgun, crouches in front of the door in the now-dark hallway. He peeks through the little window, all the while utilizing his vampiric hearing. He's been there for the whole conversation, watching them as bewilderment ran throughout his brain. Shocked not only by the words and the faces, but by the behavior of the time travelers. The comfort and simultaneous tension between the poofter and the cheerleader; unmistakable romantic vibes. The concern the future slayer had etched all over her face for his future self was clear, no matter how much she would deny it with her words. Even the slayer of present seemed a bit distracted by the sober human Spike. Spike '98 was torn between the desire to kill them all, to mess with their minds, and to just watch the slayer. Yet he knew the inevitable decision would be to do it all in the right order.

******************************************

**---Sunnydale High Library | 1998---**

Buffy: "So I guess there's nothing we can do but stay here, huh?"

Giles: "For the time being, yes. We'll look into finding homes for you all, perhaps in LA. You could continue your duties there. It'd perhaps a bit too hectic if you lived your lives out here. For now, I'll lend you lot some money for food and board. The rest of us, however, mustn't forget the mission at hand. We still kill Angelus."

****************************************** 

**---Hyperion Hotel | 2002---**

Willow: "You always get the last piece! It never occurs to you that--"

Xander: "Oh come on, Willow! It's perfectly fair, I touched it first!"

Willow: "I can't believe you could be such a pig!"

Xander: "Yeah right, you know I can--"

Gunn and Groo entered the doors, dragging a stocky yellow demon in with them. Its head was covered in short, blunt, metal spikes that really didn't strike fear into anyone.

Gunn: "Our boy here says he's got some information."

Demon: "The name's Emil, smart-ass."

Gunn: "If your head wasn't permanently eighties, you know I'd smack the upside of it right now."

Willow: "Xander'll do it for you, he wouldn't know any better anyhow."

Xander: "Say what you will, Wills.. but who's the one with half the pizza heading for the stomach?"

He grins, pizza mush sticking every which way, toward his friend.

Willow: "Urgh!!"

Wesley stands up and walks toward the demon in custody.

Wesley: "So... Emil, what do you have for us?"

Emil: "I would share, being the handsome and generous guy I am, but the way I'm being treated... I just don't know about that."

Groo lets go of his side of the demon, and walks in front of Wesley.. face to face with Emil.

Emil: "Oh hey, thanks buddy I--"

Groo slaps Emil hard, consequently choking Anya on her piece of pizza.

Groo: "Tell me where my princess is, now!"

Gunn pushes Groo away, trying to calm him down. Xander slaps Anya back and hands her some Coke.

Gunn: "Hey man, take it easy.. he didn't really do nothing."

Groo: "Tell me!"

Willow whispers to Fred...

Willow: "Is that man with the ponytail from the Mafia?"

Fred: "No, he's just from another dimension."

Willow nods, disappointed.

****************************************** 

**---Angel's Apartment | March 1998---**

Angel and Cordelia face Buffy and Spike, standing in front of the door. None of them are quite sure how things will go about.

Angel: "Um.. they're really only.. room for two."

Angel didn't really want to leave Cordelia at a time like this, and Cordelia certainly didn't want to go off with Spike. Buffy was torn between being with Angel, and taking care of the broken Spike with a soul.

Cordelia: "I guess.. Spike and I could--"

Angel: "You--"

Buffy: "You don't have to Cordelia, I mean-- he-- he might be dangerous and.. I still have slayer powers so.. and you'd be safe with Angel so.."

Angel: "Yeah! I mean.. sure. You should stay with me for a while, Cordy. To be safe."

****************************************** 


End file.
